


Think

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Think

Clint never thought himself as a good person,   
But he was honourable.   
Always doing what was right.  
Especially after his childhood.   
He respects people around him.  
And watches for injustice.   
He thinks his life is better now.  
So he helps othe people.


End file.
